


Don't You Forget About Us

by Ex_Mentis



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ex_Mentis/pseuds/Ex_Mentis
Summary: Shortly after the end of inFamous: Second Son (Hero Ending), Delsin returns to Seattle to settle one last score in the cheesiest, corniest, 80's-teen-romance way possible.





	Don't You Forget About Us

Ensconced deep within his fortress of solitude (i.e. the electrical maintenance basement beneath one of the many apartment complexes in Seattle), Eugene busied himself with his favorite game: Heaven’s Hellfire. Even though he had long since moved in with Delsin and Fetch, Eugene relished the opportunity to escape the loud and vibrant woman and…and…

Eugene paused his game as (once again) his mind faltered on trying to place a label on what Delsin was to him now.

Liberator? Sure.

Hero? Absolutely.

Boyfriend?

All throughout their campaign to take down Augustine and drive the D.U.P. from Seattle, Delsin had constantly flustered Eugene with playful flirting and affectionate touches. After the final battle, Delsin had sought him out and pulled him into a breath-taking kiss that had fried every circuit in Eugene’s head before running off with a grin saying he’d be back in a couple of days.

A few days later and Delsin had returned as promised. The Akomish that Augustine had hospitalized were all healed and grateful to Delsin, and an impromptu funeral service had been held for his brother. Delsin was happier than Eugene had ever seen. Caught up in the moment, Eugene had welcomed Delsin back by going up on his tiptoes and placing a quick kiss on Delsin’s lips before scurrying away.

A few days later, the three Conduits found themselves moving in to a 3-bed/2-bath apartment Fetch had managed to obtain at a bargain (apparently the landlord was grateful for their child’s release from Curden Cay) and began building a normal life for themselves. All the while, Eugene and Delsin kept dancing around each other without really defining anything. Hell, Delsin was half the reason Eugene found himself needing to escape occasionally!

So here he was, playing his game, and trying not to think about the artistic delinquent when his ears picked up the muffled sound of music. It sounded like punk rock and had a familiar tune. Not the kind of familiar where you’ve heard the exact song before, but the kind of familiar where you’ve heard another version of the same song. Curious, he stepped away from his desk and headed towards the music.

As he got closer to the outside entrance to the basement, he began to discern the words in the music.

_Won’t you come see about me?_

_I’ll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

Eugene raised a brow in curiosity but continued on. As he got closer and closer, the music got louder. Who would be blasting a cover of an 80’s rock song in the middle of the day right at the entrance of a maintenance basement?

_Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out_

Eugene climbed up the ladder and pushed up on the horizontal door to his nerd cave and stared at a pair of beat up converses, raggedy jeans, a jean vest over a white hoodie, and the biggest shit-eating grin he’d ever laid eyes on.

Delsin Rowe was standing there in broad daylight with a boombox held over his head that looked like it ought to be returned to the 80’s belching out some modern cover of “Don’t You (Forget About Me)”.

_Don’t you forget about me_

_Don’t, don’t, don’t, don’t_

_Don’t you forget about me_

“Uhhh, what are you doing?” Eugene asked, confused about this very odd situation.

“What’s it look like, Genie?” Delsin replied. “I’m woo-ing you, 80’s style!”

“…What?” Eugene asked, unsure if he’d heard Delsin right.

Delsin lowered the boombox onto the ground and turned down the volume. Getting down into a squatting position, Delsin looked Eugene right in the eye with a serious face and said, “You and me? We’re like the two biggest numbskulls on the planet. We’ve been doin’ this whole song and dance for a few weeks, but neither of us can admit why to the other. Now our home’s being strangled by all the tension, and this dysfunctional-ly functional family of ours is at risk of falling apart if one of us doesn’t make a move soon. So, here it goes.” Delsin’s straight line of a mouth curved upwards at the ends into what probably passed for a suave smile in the delinquent’s book as he said, “I’m a dorky delinquent and you’re a gorgeous geek, how ‘bout we become Seattle’s hottest Conduit Couple?”

Eugene stared at Delsin with a blank expression for all of three seconds before he started snorting out a laugh. Geez-us, they really were idiots.

“You get an ‘F’ for Romantic Expression but an ‘A’ for Effort,” Eugene finally said, crawling on out of his fortress.

Delsin grinned. “Don’t count me out just yet. You haven’t even heard my idea of strapping a Persian rug down to the hood of a car and riding all over the city while I sing an off-key version of ‘A Whole New World’.”

Eugene rolled his eyes. “At least you’ll always get an ‘A’ in this,” he said before grabbing Delsin’s vest with both hands and pulling the Akomish down for a kiss. A long, tender kiss that fried every circuit in Delsin’s brain.

“Just you wait till we get home,” Delsin said softly after parting only an inch or two, “I am gonna touch _everything_.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, I wrote a SmokeyPixel (Delsin/Eugene) drabble a few months back and posted it on DA but never posted it here! I apologize. XP
> 
> Some cool tidbits, that bit Eugene says about "You get an ‘F’ for Romantic Expression but an ‘A’ for Effort," is a modified version of a line from the 1998 film adaptation of Lost In Space. The actual line was "You get an ‘F’ for Paternal Expression but an ‘A’ for Effort."
> 
> Just thought y'all would find that cool.
> 
> Also, you'll notice I referenced Delsin's line from the game: "I am gonna touch everything."
> 
> ^_^


End file.
